Megapede
|image =Megapede and Cicada.jpg |caption =Megapede concept art |name = |species =Mutated Caterpillar |nicknames =None |height = |length = |weight = |forms =Larvae, adult |controlled =None |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Zilla Junior |created =Fil Barlow |portrayed =Animation |firstappearance =Metamorphosis |roar = }} The Megapede is an enormous mutation whom Zilla fights in the episode "Metamorphosis" from Godzilla: The Series. The Megapede's first form is a enormous centipede-like creature while its later form is a mutated cicada. History At first a massive centipede-cicada hybrid mutation, the Megapede suddenly appeared in the American Midwest. Attacking and feeding on crops, its actions gained the attention of H.E.A.T. who quickly arrived to investigate. After finding globs of toxic foam at attack sites, they ran into the creature as it attacked the Indiana state fair. Its exoskeleton was too tough for tranquilizer and laser fire, and soon it was on a rampage. Zilla, however, arrived to do battle yet again! He fought the creature, fighting it as H.E.A.T. watched on. The Megapede managed to use its poison barbs to gain an upper hand. As Zilla removed the barbs, H.E.A.T. open fired yet again, distracting the Megapede. The monster was unable to see Zilla charging and soon it was tossed through a huge roller coaster. An electrical generator then exploded, sending thousands of volts through the insect’s body and weakening it. As the monster king moved in for the kill, it spat a glob of toxic foam at his eyes. The reptile was forced into retreat, heading to the water where he could wash off the foam. Unable to stop the Megapede on their own, H.E.A.T, could only watched on as it vanished beneath the ground, totally unaware that it would soon grow into its second lifecycle. After its initial brawl with Zilla, the Megapede vanished beneath the ground and create a sort of cocoon. It then began to grow into its second life cycle, the giant winged Cicada! After finding its husk, H.E.A.T. was at a lose of where to start their search. While they were confused, the Giant Cicada flew to Chicago and perched itself on top of one of the tallest buildings. It began to rub its wings together, creating an intense high frequency song that disrupted all the electronics of the city, in an attempt to draw a mate. Unwilling to just stand by and watch, the air force flew in, firing missiles at the giant insect. The powerful weapons did little to hamper the creature and when H.E.A.T. tried to use electricity against it, it was revealed the recent metamorphosis removed that from its being. A new plan was put underway to coat the Giant Cicada’s wings with insulating foam. Spraying the insect with it from a helicopter, the foam did its job, stopping the song the creature generated. In response, it reached up, snatching the chopper out of the sky with its large claw. They managed to escape its grasp and land safely, but Zilla was back for revenge. Rising from the water yet again, he charged the building the insect was perched on. Ripping through its walls, it brought the entire skyscraper down so he could get at the insect. Without the ability to fly, the cicada tried to escape but Zilla was hot on its tail. The two fell into the same body of water from which Zilla had emerged and began to do battle. Soon Godzilla held the insect under the water until it stopped moving. Abilities *Regular Abilities/Charactersitics: Armored body that can survive Zilla's atomic breath (Megapede), morph into Cicada (Megapede), foam which can poison enemies if it remains in contact with eyes (both forms), poison barbs (Megapede), sonic screech wings which can short out & disrupt telecommunication systems (Cicada), large pincer claws (Cicada), vulnerability to electricity (Megapede) *Special Abilities: Burrowing (Megapede), flight (Cicada) Trivia *Megapede and Cicada are a homage to Battra. Zilla also fought Megapede in a carnival with a ferris wheel and underwater, very similar to Godzilla's two brawls with Battra in an amusement park and beneath the waves in the Philippines. *Fans will sometimes refer to both of them as Megapede and it's two forms using Centipede and Cicada to tell the forms apart to avoid confsuion. Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Monsters Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Bug Kaiju